What the Shell!
by HelpingHandGal
Summary: The turtles are caputure by a new group of villans calling themselves the peacekeepers. They are sent to our world to capture two ***** against their will.sorry if bad summary, might also change the name
1. Chapter 1

_**What the shell!**_

_**Hi It`s HHG! This story is uncalled for. I got the plot bunnie while my family was looking for some tiles for the kitchen...Wierd place to get a idea. I`m sorry for not finishing the Beasties story, I DON`T OWN THEM! I`ll try and do a double time story making KK? Anyways, this story is a partnership of me and Demonic lil Angel. They story is going to be like this, some chapters are going to be her characters pov and some mine then some who belong to the others pov then no pov... did that make sense?... Moving on to the story now. Me and DLA don`t own the ninja turtles, just some of our made up characters and villans thats all, if we did own them i would chibize don to plush size and hug him all i want, i`m not sure what DLA would want...**_

* * *

><p><strong>In a world not of our own...<strong>

**Near a small harbor stands a abandoned warehouse with the number 130 which looks like all the others along it. Inside it seems like it was used to hold creatures and experiment due to all of the technical equiptment scattered across the floor of the warehouse and along the walls were cells of different sizes lined up next to eachother all of which were cealed off with doors of steel. All of the cells doors were either torn off there hinges or clawed right through them, making it look like the steel doors didn`t stop whatever they held within them. Connecting to the harbor and it`s warehouse a dusty road leads from the harbor to New York City. From the road a black jeep drives from it to the harbor. It goes along the other warehouse coming to a stop in front of Warehouse 130. From the jeep comes out three figures, one of which was heavily built in muscles and dressed from head to toe in black with a scarlet and black sad faced mask who looks like a killer. He seems to be no more than in his early 30s. A smaller and less muscular figure who is clearly a woman who is dressed the same way only in white with a white and gold happy face. She looks somewhat threating like her opposite and around her late 20s. The last person is again a man around his 30s or 40s but his disguise is different. His disguise is the same type of design only with goggles insted of a mask showing his shaggy hair. The most stricking apperance is that his entire left side of his body is white, while the other side is black, even his goggles and hair are in the same way! The other two figures stand beside the white and black man, each of there colors on their respectful sides which make them look like guards. As they walked in formation towards Warehouse130 they stop at the door from which a females robotic voice responds to there actions,"**_**Voice access required**"._

**The man in white and black steps up to the door and in a commanding voice "**_**Project purification**"._

_"**Welcome Yolan**"._

**_A series of clicks and wurrs sounds throughout the night as the rusty door opens to reveal a taitanium locked door _which opens to another one. That one opens to reveal a gray room with nothing inside of save for a silver elevator. All three of the figures walk towards the elevator in which it opens. The only way is down. As they are desending 'Yolan' pulls out what looks like a advance PDA and starts to type in a code. A screen opens up to to a data base with..well data from the past days. After reviewing the data Yolan frowns at what he sees**_ "**If i`m not mistaken why hasn`t the machine been tested on already? Care to explain Nara?**".  
><em>

**'Nara' the woman in gold and white speaks up in fear of being punished, but doesn`t show it**_ "**Forgive me sir. The past few days have been extremly well sir, and no one has been able to locate the base...**" _

_"**I did not ask for a review Nara, i asked why the machine hasn`t been tested yet!" **_

_**"!Yes sir like i said the last few days have been exelent, all we need now is the acutal Transportal that shall connect the demensions, after that we will also require more subjects to see if it works, however with the Transportal device WE have created our previous subjects have...not been sucessful in retriving the yin and yang, So we are atempting to use chemicals to see if it can improve the chance of survival and garantee to complete the mission for our subjects.".** _

**With his frown borrowing deeper Yolan is barly able to contain his anger and frusteration,"**_** What is the point of making these machines if the subjects keep dieing in a simple task of retriving! I do not approve of such barbaric behavior with chemicals Nara but if you must, then use them wisly. We only have enough. I belive you had a more sucessful mission Noru?".**_

**The man in black 'Noru' proudly stands up and fists his chest *a sign of honor***_**"Yes my lord. So far no one has figured out who we are. As for the Transportal Device sir, there have been no mistakes in retriving it. It should come in today.". **_**With his frown vanishing Yolan seems pleased at what Noru said. He puts away his PDA and waves his hand in a sign to go on with what he has planed. The elevator stops at the only floor, it opens it`s door to reveal a single room as big as football feild. It has been divided as well into two colors black and white, the right half is white with numerous people in white like Nara, obviously scientist. They are working on various parts of machinery as well on computers, while some were working on the chemicals described by Nara earlier. They were dumping numerous figures in cages each in a new different batch of chemicals. If you looked closly you could see the forms of the so called 'subjects', you can hear the screams that erupted through their throats , the tearing of old flesh giving in to new flesh.They were humans. On the left there are men like Noru. Some are practicing to use wepons, others are training by themselves or training agaisnt each other with no mercy. There are many marks of red on the black floor of this side of the room. At the very back of the room is a throne alighted on scarlet and gold colored stairs with a demon statue on one side and a angel glass figure on the other, the throne is also divided in colors. As Yolan starts to sit down on his throne, but a Black comes into the room interuppting everyone from their tasks. Yolan is slighty annoyed from the noise the black made when entering. He fists his chest and proudly states,"**_**Yolan my lord, We have aquired the Transportal Device you have requested. There have been no mistakes in retriving it sir!". **_

**Yolan stands up from his throne , he is extremly happy at the mention of this news,**_**" I belive then time to retrive the Yin and Yang is now. Nara if you would..." **_**From the elevator on a single large metal gray cart, comes a machine no bigger than a childs hand. Nara approches the machine and is about to grab it...**

_**"OH NO YA DON`T!"**_

_**"What! Who is that! WHO DARES TO INTERFEAR WITH MY WORK!" **_**Yolan screams. He looks across the room to see no one other than Nara, Noru, and his faithful Blacks and Whites who all look as surprised as him. Maybe a bit scared if you looked closely.**

_**"ARGGHH!"** _**Suddenly and unexpectenly a random Black near the cart is kicked away and almosts hits Yolan but he manages to dodge in time,so insted the Black hits the wall near Yolan, breaking it.**

**As everyone in the room turns to the cart(minus the Black in the wall)a hidden door in the metal cart opens, and four bulky figures jump out (and pose) to reveal that they are none other than turtles, the teenage mutated turtles, Each one in his own colors. Raphael the one in red with the sais steps up in front of the others,**_** "Hope you don`t mind but we let our selves in."**_

_**"Gggrrrr,"*sighs* **_**In a strong voice Yolan countinues**_** " Greetings turtles, My name is Yolan. I welcome you here. I have heard much about your many victories over the Shredder,"**_

_**"Hehe, Dudes looks we`re famous!" **_**interrupts Michelangelo or 'Mikey' who is streaching his limbs from being cramped into a cart with his three brothers**_**.**_

_**",But i had predicted this would happen, and i can assure that the previous mistakes the 'Shredder' made won`t be made by me! BLACKS, WHITES ATTACK!" **_**Finishes Yolan, rather quickly. At the word 'attack', Yolan`s soldiers (Blacks and Whites) start to surround the turtles and form attack formations around each of them, seperating them from each other.**

**"Thats our cue!"****yells Raph, who dodges a Black`s attack from behind**_**.**_

_**"Blacks and Whites?*Whack* Isn`t that a bit raicest?."**_** remarks Donatello as he swings his Bo Staff, hitting a black behind him.**

_**"Not now Don ,umf, we need to stop them from getting that device ,YAH!" **_**Yells Leonardo, hitting many of the blacks in a signle swift kick while also hitting a Black who was armed with katana like his (only it`s black) with his own katanas.**

_**"Don`t be such a worry wart Leo ,"**_**Yells mikey from across the room after hitting another Black with his knun-chucks**_** ",HIYAA! The techno thingy is still...***_**Turns around to the cart to see nothing on the cart*******_** HUH? Where`d it go?"**_

_**"She took it you knuckle head!" **_**Shouts Raph after punching another Black who falls over a White, he then points to Nara who has the Transportal Device, and is currently running up the stairs to Yolans throne.**

_**"After her! If she connects the Transportal Device to the machine anything could happen, the machine is unstable!" **_**Yells Don after dogding a White trying to inject him with a needle by going into his shell.**

_**With a confused expression on his face Mikey asks "What machine? I don`t see any machine."**_

_**" It must be hidden. Anyway you heard Donny! After her!" **_**Leo screams.**

**All of the turtles finished fighting the Blacks and Whites and started to go after Nara (who was climbing the stairs to Yolan`s throne) by jumping on top of other Blacks and Whites they havn`t fought. They all landed just a few feet behind Nara who was holding the Transportal Device over her head.**

_**"OK miss, We can do this the easy way or the hard way, just hand over the device and nobody gets hurt."** _**Leo tells Nara.**

**Yolan suddenly steps from behind Nara and his throne and faces the turtle ninjas**_ **"Oh, i think not. NOW!".**_

**All of a sudden Blacks who managed to sneak up behind the turtles earlier grab each of them and hold them in a death grip. 4 Whites then move in, each of them holding a needle filled with a purplish colored chemical. The 4 Whites then stabs each of the Ninja Turtles with the needles. The injection was painless, but seconds later, it felt like they were being boiled alive. They each screamed in intese pain as they felt their skin and their shells practicly being pulled and ripped. Their bones felt as if they were being broken and rebuilt again in a diffrent shape over and over again. **

**_"Whats, ARRGH, Happening to us!"_ Screamed Leo. They all held their heads as the pain reached it`s maximum, causing them to be dizzy with a fire in their heads. **

**"_Science you fools, Science in it`s most powerful state_..." Nara told them. She was snickering at the Ninja Turtles in their pain, glad that she wasn`t in their postions. The Turtles watched her with pain buried into their eyes as she gave Yolan the Transportal Device. He then laughed_,_**

**_" I told you FREAKS, i had planed for this! NOW, WITNESS THE GREATNESS OF THE PEACEKEEPERS!"._ Yolan then opens a componet in his throne with a crazed look in his eyes. Raph manages to spit out a few words_,"Your..ARGH...crazy"._ Yolan just ignores his comment and finishes to type in the code, meanwhile the Ninjas are still screaming, their changes taking place. As soon as he steps back from his throne, it transforms into a monsterous machine that is suspended in the air by three smooth beams with markings engraved on them. It`s figure is circular and is divide in Black and white(of course)that is also hollow in the center save for a small Scarlet and Gold colored pedistal. Yolan then places the Transportal Device on the pedestal. Wires from the machine start to cover the Device. It starts to open a small deep blue colored portal that is gradually getting bigger. That was the last thing the Ninja Turtles saw before their eyes got cloudy and were blinded to the world. The pain suddenly stoped . As they opened their eyes everything was much larger than remembered. As of now they were 3 1/2 inches tall.**

**As Leo starts to take in the surroundings and after a while starts to stare up at Yolan who is grinning at him evily_..."Wha-What happened to us?"_**

**_"Huh What do you mean?" Askes Raph. Leo points at Yolan and when Raph looks at him he is only able to see Yolan`s feet.",WHA THE! What the shell happened to us?"_**

**_By now Donatello starts to clear his head. He looks surprised as well, "I belive that the that needle they injected each us with was filled with some type of chemical with shrinkage properties_**

**_"WOAH...Sooo, were like bugs now"_ Mikey says, still a bit sick from the chemicals**

**Yolan thens starts to pick up each of the turtles, all of them protesting and fighting his grip. A White then approches Yolan with a metal box that has a lock. Yolan starts to laugh evilyas he places the Ninjas in the box, but as soon as hes about to close and lock the metal box, he remembers about the subjects problem. "_Nara, my dear remember the problem you stated back then? I want you to send these TURTLES insted of our own men, I`m sure they can withstand the force better than the others." _**

**_"Yes Sir Yolan. Would you like for me me to place the retrival bands on them my lord?"_Askes Nara with a smirk plastered on her face. She then holds up 4 transparent bands each the size of a single Cheerio in her hand.**

**_"Of course, after all how are we going to retrive them if they do manage to find our 'Tools'." _States Yolan. He takes the bands into his hand and dumps them into the box with the turtles. The turtles got into fighting stances, expecting for something to happen but Bands do nothing. After a while though the bands start to twitch, and they each suddenly jump onto the turtles arms, molding and changing their shapes until they fit perfectly to their hosts arms.**

**_" HEY! Get this thing offa me!" _said raph while trying to rip off the band but it was firmly stuck unto his arm, mean while his brothers were trying to do the same but with no success.**

**_"What are these? Get them off! Don can you get them off?" _Questions Leo who was now trying to cut the band with his katanas.**

**" _I don`t think i can, even with my tools i don`t think these are going to come off!"_**

**_"SO WERE STUCK WITH THESE!" _Yells Mikey. He is now trying to chew his arm off...**

**_"Oh don`t worry you little turtles, I Can take them off... if you follow my demands." _Yolan tells them. The turtles look up at him from their tiny prison, not at all happy and past the point of anger is raph who looks like hes going to kill Yolan even with his umm... short... stature.'(D**

**_" Oh well now just because were tiny now this fool can act like hes a big shot well i got a thing or two to tell him... D:" _Raph is about to jump out of the box but Donny and Leo hold him back by holding his arms behind him.**

**_"Wait Raph " _Leo tells him_" Let`s see what he wants first." _He then relases Raph`s arm, then Raph jerks his arm out of Donny`s grasp muttering to himself afterwards. Leo continues,"_What do you want us to do first Yolan:(?"_**

**_"My my it seems like your the smart one*Donny starts muttering along with raph*. The only thing i ask of you is to do ahh.. a retrival of a type. You, see take a look the world. It has become impure, impure with the filth of the current age of mankind and it`s so called 'IMPROVMENTS'. I plan to change that soon... there was once a legend of two children, twins to be exact born in a village unto a age of evil. Unlike most twins however, they had a some what different personalites but retained the same image so as of this fact the village named them the Yin and Yang of the world. As they grew older strange things started to happen. The Yin was seen healing the wounded some with no arms had grown back arms for a small price of a wish, the Yang was seen stealing from the wealthy and burning down their houses and gave money to those who needed it., soon they saw the distrutcion of the world they lived in, so they set out to change it. On their jorney they ran into badits who were known to kill after receving their prize. it was then the twins unleashed their full power. The Yang killed all the bandits with the swipe of a hand. The Yin then romoved their possesions and gave them back to the village who the bandites had stolen from. Word spread about their amazing power. One of light, care, and judgment, the other darkness, distrutction, and mercy. Many People sought these twins for either greed or for help. In time the twins grew tired of being needed and were disgusted at what the world had becom. They saw that there was no hope for our world and disappered into another world with a few selected others who remained pure and no one saw them again after that. The world fell into an age, this age... Your job is to find them, in the other side of this portal._**

**_"umm, not to burst your bubble or anything, but how do you know this 'legend' is for real, i mean most legends are just either misunderstood facts or scams for tourist attractions or for cash...it`s usually the latter." _states Donnatello**

**_"And wouldn`t they be like dead now?" _Mikey said still trying to chew his arm off.**

**_"Yes i had come arcoss that too TURTLE . You see when i sent my best men with 'Noru'*points at him* to raid a temple associated with the legend they uncovered an artifact that proved the legend true. The artifact was proven to be recent despite the apperance, it was also proven that it belonged to the Yin and Yang. Inscribe on it were symboles that when translated turned into coordinates to the world the Yin and Yang disappered into. It's your job to go into their world and to capture and implant these microchips that will bend them to my will. In time my goal shall be forfilled!"_**

**_"And if we chose not to do it?" Asks Leo, his glare harding._**

**_"Why we`ll just have fun with blowing your home into pieces and killing your friends along with many others in the area with bombs that we have placed, not to mention that your so called 'Master Splinter' will be used for experimenting to figure out your uniqe mutant DNA."_**

**_Now shocked at finding out that the enemy had figured out where their hideout was hidden, and what they planned to do he asks, " How do we know your not pulling our leg?"_**

**_" Simple. During one of your heroic acts of justice i implanted one of you with a tracking single that Nara so expertly made. My how easy was it to find your home, but really the sewers? I should`ve known that you lived there, i mean with your looks i doubt that you live in a normal home like 'Normal' people." _**

**_ "THATS IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRACKHEAD! LET ME AT `IM!" Raph is now getting ready to jump over the side of the box, with death in his eyes. Yolan then shuts the box close. The sound of a time lock setting echos in the metal box. Next thing you see is a slight dent outside the box in the shape of a head, meanwhile Raph is on the bottom of the box on his butt rubbing his now sore head._**

**_ " You have 2 months to find and capture the Yin and Yang, in which you do the bands will automacticly send you back here with them. Fail to meet my demands i will go on with my threat. I wish you happy travels." Yolan them throws the Metal box into the portal after tieing the artifact (now revealed to be a half angel half demon charm) to it. You hear the shouts and screams of the turtles as they are thrown into the portal. You also hear a sick noise followed by protests and sounds of disgust._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>uuuummmmm sorry if it`s a bad start my brother deleted the first first chapter so i had to rewrite it by memory. soooooo ummmm thatallgoodbye!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! It's HHG with a new chapter! don't worry ima working on the other chapter with NWNH, and it's coming good too!:3 Also I found DLA on two sites sorry for anything bad I'm writing with an iPad with weenie dogs around me in a pool party... Just go on with the chapter. DLA says that i sould put more Turle action/screen time and i will it`s just going to be difficult to add one more part to the legend... 4 acutllay...Cupcakes for those people who knows which character goes with which. thoughts underlined.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi...i`m geri...yah ummm i`m just a narator here...Last time... you know what i`m just going to get to the point now. In the last chapter the Turtles who the almighty god loves *dodges salami* were locked into a metal box with a <em>shiny <em>charm, then they were also thrown into a pretty portal to another world to find girl/boy twins and they have to dystroy their protecters called the gaurdians...on with the story...**

**Town of Kindership**

**(?`s POV)**

**We start by looking from the skies at a small town. The town which is called Kindership, is surrounded by a thick forest, with a wide river between the mountian and forest. The mountians surround the town, forest, and river. The only way to enter and leave this town is to drive through the mountians by a mountian road. We ride the winds, zooming onto a school called 'Kindership High', You see Teens pushing against eachother on the other side of the doors. Right about now kids are counting down to the holy number zero.**

**"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!", **

**"Ring, Ring, RRRIIINNNGGGGG!" Next thing you know all of the teens are kicking and screaming to get out of the school... well some, you turn to see two girls standing in the shadows in the school side by side just staring at the other kids who are just in complete chaos. After a while the majority of the crowd leaves, either running or driving to their homes or going to clubs like they had planned. The two figures step out from the shadows to reveal two girls who seem to have bored expressions. One of them wearing dark colored jeans with a red skull shirt with a black bow on her blue colored bang on the left side of her face covering one of her purple colored eyes while the rest of her hair is in a azula hair style only that it`s white, she seems to be scanning across the front of the school, "Are they all gone?" she askes looking at the girl next to her, which would be me. Unlike her i`m wearing a light red (not pink!) checkered board patterned skirt with a black and white school shirt which has red stripes on the edge of each sleeve, and my hair which is black or dark brown (i never found out, might be both though...) is in a ponytail but it still reaches below my knees. "Don`t worry it`s safe no ones here now they`re all gone." I respond.**

**"ALL RIGHT, FREEDOM! NO MORE SCHOOL FOR THIS GAL!" **

**"God Kierra, do you have to scream? It`s Summer, but it only lasts 2 months not forever."**

**"Well Akari, Lets just say i`m happy that i don`t have to see things anymore!"**

**Yah that was the other girl named Kierra, you think she be shy and quiet but your only half right, see she acts that way when no one is looking but if someone is she clams up but no one pays attetion to use very often so shes like that a lot. As for me my name is Akari the one that stays quiet and calm most of the time, it`s only when i get really angry or get to much of a single emotion, that and the inside of my head is too talkative, like right now... Anyways, Me and Kierra started walking down the road away from the school towards the mountians since our parents don`t like to use cars and they wouldn`t take us to where we were going even if they were here. Weird huh? Trust me i`ve seen weirder in this case right now heard weirder "See what anymore?"**

**"You want the short or the long?"**

**"Short, please."**

**"Well lets see i don`t have to see kissing in the hallways, boys showing their boxers, disturbing images on cellphones, girls showing off to much body skin, freaky cafeteria food, the scary librarians, the principle of hell, and the most disturbing of all Masturbating teachers specificlly ."**

**"...If thats true then how come i didn`t see him? Not that i want to. We have the same classes."**

**"That will be because you always have your nose in a book,"**

**"NOT TRUE!" I scream. Thats what i call Freko moment aka my 'Freak out' moment.**

**",annddd he only does that when hes sure that no one is looking. Sorry for insuting and scaring you for life sis but you asked for it, anyways were here."**

**Yah forgot to mention that we were sisters, twin sisters to be exact but we made our selves look differently so no one could find out that we were cause the last time they did we were constantly humiliated by how we looked and how we could be twins so we had to move here. We were still walking down the dusty black road for an extra 5 minutes. Winds picked up, blowing the dust from the road onto our face making us cough and blind so we covored them with our arms until the winds stopped. The winds stopped, and we uncovered our faces and started to walk again in the same direction. ****Soon we both stopped at pair of large bushes that were on the side of the road, larger than a 5 year old. We both parted the bushes, and there hiddened by the bushes, a dirt path showed. We passed the bushes and started to walk down the dirt path into the forest. Right about now my sis asked me a question.**

**"Hey Sis? Do you think that Jack built something new? Cause i`m iching to try it out since i`m already bored."**

**"Don`t worry. I`m sure he did, and your already bored? Wow, and here i thought you were supposed to be hyper."**

**"HEY, THATS NOT NICE! But i`m not always hyper, i`m only hyper when i feel like it. I`m not hyper i`m just funer than you."**

**"Funer? Is that even a word?"**

**"...i don`t know, but this just proves that your the smarter one."**

**"Thank you for that coplement dear sis but we`re getting close."**

**Getting close to what? Simple, the river. We stoped by a tree with a hollow trunk that was by the river and we each took out a ID card with a key chain in the shape of chibi versions of oursevles from the hollow. We then placed our bags in the tree and hid them with leaves, but Kerria started to chase a litte woodland mouse making look like a dog who was trying to bite it`s tail. She caught itand countinued towards the river. When we finally got to the river and I suddenly stopped.**

**I have a bad history with water so don`t blame me for saying,"D-Do we have to cross this way? I don`t feel well... What happened to the other road?"**

**"oh it umm got ..discovered..." Kerria turns her head and smiles at me, " But don`t worry nothing is going to happen to you when i`m `round, I promise!"**

**"Mew...i don`t wish to go anymore" **

**"Don`t turn cat now on me sis. W****e need to cross 'Rapid Death' to get to the hideout."**

**"Easy for you to say, you`re not scare of water and thats not fair."i spat. I really REALLY don`t like water. **

**"How is that unfair? Okay how bout this? I go first then you, Thats fair enough for yah?"**

**"..."**

**"I`ll take that as a yes then. Come on then!" She said in a England accent.**

**The river was called 'Rapid Death' like my sister said and for good reason. The river was a total of 30 feet wide here, so if any one tried to cross by swimming or on boats were killed as soon as they reached this area, but that dosn`t stop my sis from crossing, although i rather go through wovles and demons rather than this river. Another thing, the towns people can`t retrive the bones of the people so they just leave them ther to rot, so now on the banks, you can clearly see the remains of people who perished in the river but, casually Kerria just looks at the bones and picks up a grey pebble, no bigger than a pop rock, from a dead person`s hand. She shows no sign of respect whe she rips the pebble from the hand, she just reels her arm back and throws it across the river towards some trees that had some branches over the river. All you see is a flash of grey, then the nearest tree`s branch on the other side amazing breaks off and once held back by the branch, a now free rope tied to another sturdy branch right in the middle of the river swings onto our side. It never stops to amaze me how things work like that even though i scared to cross the river. I can`t stop but admire the way things work. Kerria grabs onto the rope tied to the branch and swings from our side to the river to the other one with no emotion on her face as she gazes over the piles of bones in the river. As soon as she`s about to land she does a flip and lands, afterwards she swings the rope back to me.**

**"PFHT Show off. Still the same as i face my doom" I say dramacticly. I wonder where she got that trait from our mom or our dad...**

**Kerria just stands there with a cocky smile starting to appear on her face, "Hey, when you got talent use it."**

**"Just pass me the rope already." i said sternly. I still don`t feel well...**

**"Fine Fine. Here catch."**

**She swings the rope to me and i grab hold of it. I take a deep breath and gather all my courage. Before i`m about to swing to the other side i see a glint of light in the river, between some rocks. It looks somewhat like a box. What is that? Someones possesion? Why must i have so many questions?1..2..3... Can`t take it anymore! Just need to see what...**

**"HEY AKARI ARE YOU DONE BEING SCARED OR NOT? HURRY UP EVERYBODY IS WAITING FOR US!" Kerria yelled. I wonder how shes able to yell so loud without hurting her throat in the process...**

**"Hey Kerria can you hear me from there? I`M NOT SCARED!" I shout, hoping that Kerria can hear me over the river`s waters, but i had a freko moment at the last sentence. But i have to let her know what i`m about to do you know? Can`t belive i`m going to do this...but i`m tired of being scared of water for 10 years...**

**"Loud and clear general Akari!" She replies. Her face...It looks like Murdoc from A-Team. She knows that i hate being called that name since middle school, when i was usually the one who usually came up with the plans for getting out of tight spaces.**

**"I`m going to ignore that right now. I saw something in the river rocks. I`m going to try and grab it Kay?"**

**"Kay Kay... SAY WHAT! You`ll fall! I can get it if you want, just tell me where it is!"**

**"Please, Kerria. I want to try and get it by myself. I`m tired of being scared of water. I will do it by myself." I think we just stood where we were for a good 5 minutes, but Kerria stood there with a WTF expresion on her face.**

**"Please...Kerria let me do this one.**

**" Fine *Pauses* But if you fall can i keep your vocaloid colletion with the weapon stash?" Kerria asks. I wish she haddn`t made me remember the history of the river...god doesn`t she remember how i feel about this...**

**"Kerria please don`t remind me. I`m just gonna make a grab for it and swing to the other side. Catch me!"**

**"Don`t worry i will!"**

**I think i`m going to puke. I`v never tried this before without safty, now here i am with a rope tied to a old tree about to swing down and make a grab for some box thing stuck in a river between some rocks...This has to be the most supidist thing that i have ever done in my entire life. Ingoring the thoughts going through my head i get ready to swing. I take a deep breath and take a step back. I hope this goes well. I jump and swing towards the box. I feel the rush of the wind and the spray of the river water all over my body as i get nearer to the box. The water getting in my eyes blinds me for a moment as i reach out to grab the box. I don`t know if i managed to grab it or not but as soon as i reached the other side i found myself going straight into a skeleton. My hand holding the rope suddenly lts go and i start to fall unconrollably into the river.**

**"AAAHHHH! Oh my god i`m falling Keirra help me! I can`t swim!" **

**I felt the rush of cold water around me, some of it going into my mouth choking me. I felt the hands of the skeletons going across my body feeling it as if they were going to drag me down into the river any second before i was sweeped away. It seems that time stopped for a minute, my head went above the water allowing me to see my sister jump into the river for a second before i was dragged down into the deep river. I screamed one last time before going under. Then my world turned black...**


	3. Chapter 3

***cracks fingers loudly* DLA here! HHG asked me to write this, so pray to whatever you people believe in that I get this right! *cracks my fingers again but ends up breaking them instead* AAAGHH! "Careful DLA! Yah it`s HHG girl with a warning... You make fun of this chapter and i will personaly come into your room while you sleep and kill you with my two hands!...On with the story... Thoughts underlined.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kierra's POV<strong>

** "Oh crap crap crap crap! Just great! What did I tell that girl before? SHE CAN'T SWIM!" Angrily, I jumped into the water after her and kicked as hard as I could. I must say, being good at soccer had never paid off so much! Akari was sinking faster and faster and getting harder to see in the murky waters getting closer to a near bye pile of bones, bubbles from her mouth beginning to slow. I screamed, but of course that didn't do much good. I grabbed her hand and began to kick up to the surface, the water was strong but I managed to pull us both up to shore. Quickly grabbing a rock, I dragged her heavy body and mine onto the land. "Damn it... I thought I told you before to lose some weight!" I grumbled. I think i forgot that she was the same weight as me, which is 99 LBs. I noticed that box she had mentioned was in her arms, but it was pretty dented. I tried to pry it out but she had a firm hold on it. I sighed and began to drag her to the hideout in the mountain-side, where Wilson was probably waiting for us with his son and daughter. He's an old doctor of our parents, but he got layed off because he was getting very old which meant no money for his family since his wife was bedridden in the hospital, and his kids were 10 at the time same as us too. Of course the man was pretty stubborn about it, so instead of him returning there, me and Akari employed him with the money we get from our weekly allowances (our parents were pretty rich). **

**6 Minutes Later **

** Finally making it, I scanned the Id cards on a camoflaged scanner on the moutian making a opening appear leading to the inside of the mountian. I managed to drag Akari to a cot and threw her onto it. "WILSON!" I yelled. The old geezer ran out of his office, wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans, which was an odd sight for a 78 year old with barely any hair. His thick glasses gave him the more buisness type of look, but he was actually one of the kindest souls around, well other than his kids but their the same age as us.**  
><strong> The old geizer comes into the room were Akari and i were in.<strong>

**"Yes Kie- Oh my..." He went to Akari's side and she was shivering, her breathing steady but seemed in a lot of pain. The sticks and branches that fell into the river must have done a number on her. "Kierra, get me my bag." I nodded and rushed off, grabbing his medical bag and coming back. "How did this happen?" He asked, sitting in front of the bed and looking over her scratches and bruises. I placed a blanket on her sopping wet body and I pulled one over me and sat next to him on a chair.**  
><strong><br>"We... found a box on the way here, it was wedged somewhere in the rocks and-"**  
><strong><br>"She got curious and decided to go after it..." He finished.**  
><strong><br>"Yeah...Sorry...I got curious..." Akari began to stir and I looked up. she opened her eyes and sat up.**  
><strong><br>"Glad to see your awake Sis. What did i tell you? Curiousity killed the cat you know?" I said cooly.**

** Akari rised from the cot just a bit, "You make me just want to hug you and hit you at the same time you know..." Akira managed to say before being gently pushed down by Wilson.**

** "Do not move so much girl, I still need to wrap these." Wilson said, wrapping her arm in gauze. **

** "Forgive me...Pardon me Mr. Wilson but were is John and Kelly?"Asked Akira. I was also thinking the same thing as well.**

** "Don`t worry yourself with that dear. They are in the music room getting ready and waiting for you...There all done, I suggest that you refain from doing any strengous activities for the next 3 days. You have many lives Akari but you may have lost your life to this stunt of yours"**

** What does that mean? Oh well, i can find out later.**

** "Yes Mr. Wilson." Anwsered Akari **

** "Excuse me now while i sanatize the equiptment."**

** When left to sanatize his whatnot, Akari pulled out the box and placed it on her lap.**  
><strong><br>"That thing looks like it's locked." I said.**  
><strong><br>"I know. Can you get me something to break it with?" Akari asked. I got a hammer from the back of the room and took the box from her hands.**  
><strong><br>"Here goes nothing!" I pounded on the lock and it broke off. "Whatever is inside had better be damn worth all this trouble..." Akari took it back, and when Wilson left we opened the box together.**_ The next words are in a pattern with Akari going first, then me._

**"OH"**

**"My"**

**"Holy"**

**"Freaking" **

**"GODS!"**


End file.
